Both Twin Dragon Slayers got a mate
by kurenohikari
Summary: Sting did a really stupid thing while he was drunk... he mated someone. And it wasn't just someone... it was Kagura the strong and beautiful Mermaid Heel guild's mage. On the other hand, his team partner and best friend was feeling frustrated because he was the only dragon slayer that didn't have a mate. Related to: Levy's secret power.
1. Rogue and Yukino

**P.O.V Rogue**

I couldn't believe it every dragon slayer had a mate even Sting who didn't know what was matting until yesterday. He was getting drunk to forget the images of Gajeel-sensei and his wife off his head, he ended up having sex with a mermaid heel guild's mage... what was her name?... ah yeah! Kagura Mikazuchi and mated with her. Now he was running away from her trying to save his life from her rage "Poor Sting".

-Rogue are you ok?- i heard someone ask me. That voice the same voice that was hunting me in my dreams, dreams full of passion, lust and love.

I sighed- Yes, i am- i cracked a false smile- Thanks for asking Yukino.

-Lair, if you are right why is everyone getting out of the bar?- she stated.

I looked around and she was right, the bar is way emptier than when i got here- I don't know maybe because they got borred?- i tried to guess.

- wrong- she crossed her arms forming an X.

-they found a better bar?

-wrong- i swear i could almost hear the sound that those cheap questions program put when someone is wrong.

- I don't know, i give up. Which is the reason?

-Looked under you- she told me and i did as she ordered me. I was really surprised when i did it, my shadow was wicked and lost of control- Now you can' t lie to me, why are you mad?

-I'm not mad... i guess i'm more frustrated than another thing- she looked at me puzzled- Every dragon slayer has a mate even Sting even though his was for mistake... And i'm here alone without one- i confessed to her, drinking my beer all at once.

-What is a mate?- she asked "Oh! yes, she didn't know about it".

-Mates are dragon's or dragon slayer's companion for life, when we mate the bond we create with our couple is stronger and way more deeper than marriage. We will protect them with our life and pleased them in every way humanly and inhumanly possible. We only have one and the ritual won't work if both parts aren't perfect for each other- i told her the same speech i told Sting and Kagura. She looked at me with her eyes as wide as plates, i could see tears falling from her eyes when she noticed it too, she left the bar running as fast as she could. I continued sitting for a few more minutes, stunned by what just happened-Did i say something wrong?- i muttered to myself.

-Go for her and ask her- told me my shadow and for the first time in my life i did what he suggested me.

I ran after her as fast as i could, following her scent. I found her under a tree, hugging her knees and crying her heart out- Yukino...- i started but as soon as she heard my voice, stood up and tried to run away again but this time i took her by the arm and pulled her against me. However, she struggled causing us both to fall into the ground, i above her. I took opportunity of this chance and pined her arms over her head with an arm while the other took her chin, forcing her to look at me. I noticed that i was having difficulties on keeping her still "Since when is she this strong?", i wandered then i noticed a few bruises on her arm "How did she get them?". I checked her everywhere and found out that she didn't only have them on her arm but stomach, legs and throat too- Who made you those injuries?- i growled dangerously low. She didn't answer- Who did it?!- i yelled this time "No on touches my girl and lives to count it "Even though she wasn't mine...".

-I did them...- "What?!"-...while training- she finished.

-Training?- i asked a bit confused, she only nodded once-Why come to an end where your whole body is full of bruises?

-I... i... i don't want to fail Sabertooth again as last year!- she suddenly blurted out- That's why i trained so hard- she murmured this part while blushing "What a cute blush she has".

-You shouldn't harm yourself like that- i told her- You are strong, very strong considering that you are a celestial mage. However, if getting strong is what you want... i can train you so i would make sure that you don't drain yourself- i offered. She looked up at me with surprise and hope in her eyes.

-Would you do that for me?- she asked almost in disbelief. I chuckled and nodded my head- But i don't want to be a bother to you...

-You are not- i stated, cutting her off- Now tell me, why were you crying?-she blushed as red as a tomato-Come on you can tell me- i encouraged her.

She took a deep breath and said something that really shocked me-Because you would never love me- she almost whispered.

I blinked a few times making sure that it wasn't one of my erotic dreams were she would start to strip and... "Focus Rogue!", i scolded myself. I looked down at the gorgeous woman below me and kissed her passionately-Who says that?- i asked against her lips when we broke apart.

-Me- she whispered almost breathless.

I laughed and kissed her again-Well you should stop listening to yourself.

She giggled "What a beautiful sound" and agreed with me- Yeah, i think i should.

-Would you like to finish this... in a more private place?- i asked her, blushing a bit. She looked a bit unsure- It's ok if you don't want to be my mate- i said quickly. Her eyes widened again.

-M mate- she jumped at me with a hug while crying-I'd love to be your mate! "It looks like all the dragon slayers of Fiore now have a mate".

_Next day at Sabertooth guild_

-Congratulations!- grated me and Yukino.

-Thanks Orga, thanks Rufus- we told them.

-Hello everybody!- shouted my annoying but dear friend "Wait a minute... isn't she Kagura...and she isn't trying to kill Sting!"-Well it looks that i wasn't the only one that got himself a mate- commented Sting.

-Hi- said Karura.

-Hi Kagura- the four answered.

-Now Sting could you please tell us, why on erthland isn't she trying to make you swallow your own heart?- i asked him.

-Oh... well...- he swallowed hard

To be continued...


	2. Sting and Kagura

**P.O.V Sting**

-Now Sting could you please tell us, why on erthland isn't she trying to make you swallow your own heart?- Rogue asked him.

-Oh... well...- i swallowed hard- It all happened like this...

_"Why on earthland i was the only dragon slayer that didn't know about matting?!" i yelled angrily on my head while trying to dodge all the attack, full of rage, that my new mate was throwing to me-Kagura chill out!- i shouted to her._

_-Chill out!- her moves became faster- You just bonded me for eternity to you. And you want me to chill out!- she shouted "She has a point... but that doesn't mean that she can kill me!"._

_-All right- dodge- i know that what i did was wrong- dodge- but i didn't know about it- i argued back... and dodge again- i'm new at this- dodge- as much as you are..._

_-What makes you think that i didn't have any other relationships before you?- she asked me. I stopped dodging and knocked her sword off her hand-What...-__She couldn't continue because i trapped her against a tree placing both of my hands on the tree, on each side of her head, and glared down at her-W what are you d doing?- she stuttered._

_-Who were they?- i growled._

_-What?- she asked incredulously._

_-Who were the guys you dated?- i asked again, my patience was getting thin._

_-W why w would you care?- she blushed._

_-I want to know where they live to kill them- i answered as if it was the most common thing, she paled- No one touches MY MATE and lives to count it!_

_-I... i... First of all i never accepted being your mate!- she pushed me away, making me fall on my butt- Second of all, even i did accept you can't go and kill any guy i dated before i even knew you! And third! I... bet...that...you...had...a...lot...of...relationships...before...me- she stuttered nervously while blushing. "Was she mad because of that?" i laughed. I stood up and walked towards her-W what a are y you..._

_I cut her with a kiss, at first she tried to push me away but i held her tighter. In the end she gave up and we made out for a while- I never had a girlfriend before- i told her when we broke apart._

_-B but... i thought... that...- she started to stutter again and looked at the floor "Does she always stutter when she feels nervous?"._

_-Yeah, i fooled around a bit but never was one of those playboys or one of the one who had a serious relationship- i told her- Until i met you- she looked up at me and blushed madly "Wow her sexy and bad ass look changes so much when she blushes, is kind of... cute"-It might have started as a drunk mistake but, did you forget what Rogue said? It wouldn't have work out if you and me weren't made for each other- i continued using my lines and Sting charms. I felt that she began to relax, i took that as an initiative to continue talking- I know that this might be fast and and sound a little bit crazy... but i feel as if i couldn't leave one more day without you. We might not know each other good enough but we have all our life to do that. What matters now is that we are together, so now i'll do it right and ask you- i knelled on my right knee and held her hands- Kagura Mikazuchi would you make me the honor of being my mate?-__She blushed and i think that she forgot hoe to breath, so she only nodded. I took her on my arms and hugged her tightly-Now let's go to eat something all that dodging made me hungry!- i told her, dragging her away from the park. She only smiled and walked hand in hand with me "She smiled! It's a begging"._

-... And that is how we resolved our problems- i told them.

-Wow so Sting can be a gentleman- commented Orga.

-What did you say?!- i growled at him.

-Agh!- a cold shiver ran through my spine-Stingy-kun i think that you forgot to tell them something- Kagu-chan told me with a glare.

-Continue please Miss Kagura, i'm ready to record it with my memory magic- Rufus told her "Traitor!".

**P.O.V Kagura**

-Well...- i started.

_Stingy-kun and i had spent all the day together, we had just finished having dinner. He was waiting me outside while i was finishing from using the restrooms. I was really happy if i would tell you the truth he had caught my eye__ since the Grand Magic Games while he was fighting those two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail, but i started to fall a bit in love with him when i saw how worried he was for his partner exceed Lector and when i heard what he told to Yukino in the Ball after the dragon's attack. When i met him at the bar half drunk i found it amusing and started to drink with him, we ended up both drunk and in bed. After Rogue told us about the mating processes i was terrified that he would only stay by my side because of obligation. However, when he told me all those beautiful words in the park my heart was overflowing with joy "He loves me"._

_Or that was what i thought until i walked out of the restaurant and found him KISSING ANOTHER GIRL. I was heartbroken and ran as fast as i could away from him, tears steaming over my cheeks-Kagura! Let me explain!- i heard him shout "Explain what? i trusted you!"._

_-Sting-kun, let's go! My house isn't to far from here- i heard that slut whine "That's all i'll take!"._

_I ran faster and faster until i bumped into someone and fell into the ground-Excuse me- i apologized- I didn't see where i was going- i explained, wiping my ears away._

_-Kagura? Is that you?!- i heard a very familiar voice ask, when i looked up i noticed that it was Paul my ex-boyfriend._

_-Paul? What are you doing here?- i asked a little bit shocked._

_-Well i was having a drink with my friends- he told me-What happened to you? Why were you crying?_

_-Nothing... i just saw my boyfriend kissing another girls- i felt a few more tears falling down my cheek._

_-Oh! That's bad- he said- Why don't you come with me and my friends and have a little bit of fun?- he offered._

_-No i'd like to go to my hotel and rest- i turned off his offer._

_-It's no good, moments like this are when friends are more needed- he said grabbing my arm and start dragging me into the club- Juliet, Karen and Gaston are inside._

_I tried to get away from his grip-I really don't think..._

_But i was interrupted by Stingy-kun's voice-ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON!- a huge laser was directed towards Paul. I pushed him away and felt two strong arms lifting me up-This girl it's MINE!- he shouted, i shivered from his possessive attitude- So don't tough her or i'll KILL YOU!- he carried me away from Paul towards his house and when we got there, he threw me on his bed crawling above me-Who was that guy?!- he yelled at me angrily "How does he dare?! he was the one cheating on me!"._

_-He was my ex-boyfriend!-i spatted- And i was just about to have some fun with him. _

_He glared at me and leaned down to kiss me fiercely, i was so weak against him that ended up giving up into the kiss- If that's so... why would you kiss me back?- he smiled cockily-Wow! Why are you crying?- he asked me worriedly while wiping away the tears, i didn't even know i had._

_-Because you swore that you only loved me but you kissed another girl- i whined as a child. He and Erza-onechan are the only ones capable of making me act like this._

_He smiled sweetly at me and pecked my lips- She jumped over me when i was distracted thinking about you and stole a kiss from my lips- he confessed to me "I'm really a stupid woman"- Now that all the misunderstanding is resolved, what were you going to do with that man?- his face turned completely serous and started to emanate an assassin aura._

_I gulped "He really is scary when he is jealous"- I...i was g going to p party a bit with h him and a few old f friends- i told him nervous._

_His face returned to the normal and smiled at me "Wow! he changes his mood fast", i sweat drop- Well if that's all... then we can have a little bit of fun tonight- he whispered in my ear seductively and started to kiss my neck._

-... That's all- i finished.

-We didn't need the last part- commented Rogue, making me blush.

-Well i think we did- said Sting standing up for me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder-After all, now everybody knows that you are mine and only MINE- my blush deepened and he pecked my lips "The craziest thing is that even by only knowing him for two days... i knew that i wanted to pass all my life with him... and i will... after all i'm his mate".


End file.
